Demolition Lovers
by MCRgrl246
Summary: What I think would be a great way to have episode 5x12 happen! PLEASE be nice of the comments this is my FIRST One Tree Hill fanfic! Warning: Spoilers and iffy on the language Note: I wrote this before episode 5x09 came out!


A Leyton Story-

What I think is going to happen in episode 5x12 (Lucas and Lindsey's Wedding)

WARMING! Spoilers and I had written this story before episode 5x09

It was a hectic day as church bells were ringing in Tree Hill. Today was the day of Lucas Scott and Lindsey Strauss's wedding, the day Lucas and Peyton were both dreading, the day they would officially would be torn apart from each other… but who knew that they would be completely happy after all…

As Lucas sat in his room sitting on his bed looking at his dresser trying his hardest not to go look into his top draw, Peyton's draw…

As Lucas finally sighed, he stood up walking over to his dresser. As he slowly opened his draw he started to dig through it looking for the one thing he still had left of her.

He slowly picked up the photos, dreading the fact that he had to do exactly what Peyton had done for him, let go.

Looking down at the tiny garbage can next to him, he took one last glance at the pictures right before he lightly let them go, letting them drop into the can, as he slowly and painfully walked away from just another part of him that was gone, putting another piece of him into the garbage that he called his past, their past, the only time where he was truly happy…

XXXXXXXXX

As Peyton slowly woke up rubbing her swollen eyes, the only type of eyes that she's had ever since Lucas proposed to Lindsey, the one person that she truly hated, the girl who took Lucas's heart from her.

Then a sudden wave of realization swept over her, it was the day of the wedding. She bit her lip only letting one tear sliding down her face and she got up looking herself in the mirror trying to tell herself to behave at the wedding, and not to do something she'll regret.

XXXXXXXXX

"You need help there man?" Nathan asked his brother as they were getting ready.

"Yeah please, I was never able to freakin' tie these things..." his brother replied.

Nathan then walked over to him, pulling on his tie, starting to tie it. "So you seem nervous, I thought normally that was the girl's part isn't it Luke?" his brother joked, finishing up.

"Ha-ha, very funny ass… but I have every right to be nervous cause last time I had checked you were just as nervous when you and Hailey were renewing you guy's vows"

"Yeah but I had a different type of nervousness, you have the weirdest type of nervousness that I've seen. Is there something that you wanna tell me Luke?"

"No, everything is fine Nate, just the same kind of nervousness that every man has when they're about to get married."

"Yeah right man… You've been acting weird ever since you and Lindsey got married, and what I just called "nervous" just there is just a nicer way of saying that you look like you're freaked the fuck out man, now tell me what's wrong man."

"Nate just let it go, I'm telling you there's nothing going on"

"Right and I'm just supposed to stand here and believe this, just a tip for you, I know when my brother is lying to my face, we all know there is something wrong, Hailey, Brooke… "

"You know what man just leave me alone"

"Right, whatever, just so you know, it's a little fucking obvious that all of this is about Peyton, and when you're man enough to let Lindsey know that you're no ready for a commitment with her, I'll trying and not be just a little bit nosey, but dude, time is ticking cause remember today is the last few hours that you can let her know cause you're this close to living a lie with her right by your side 24/7…" and with that Nathan left, leaving Lucas guilty as ever…

XXXXXXXXX

"Mornin' P.Sawyer, you doing okay" Brooke said as she walked into Peyton's room as Peyton was curling her hair as she was getting ready for the wedding. She sighs and takes the curling iron from Peyton's hands "Peyt, you're not really going to go through with this are you"

"Brooke… I let go and you know that"

"No Peyton I really don't, because the way you've been looking ever since he proposed to her doesn't look like you've let go. You're eyes are always swollen and red, I constantly hear muffled sobs when I walk passed your door… its heart breaking seeing you like this..."

"Look… I know that it seem like I haven't but I have but it gets harder day by day but I want him to be happy Brooke… I don't wanna ruin that for him or Lindsey no matter how much I dislike her."

"Alright whatever you say Peyt… But I've gotta get to the church so I can help Lindsey get ready so I guess I'll see you later…?" Brooke questions and Peyton nod slightly in return. As Brooke walks out the door, Peyton looks at her dress, wishing that the dress that she would be wearing this day wouldn't just be some ordinary dress and she wouldn't be just some ordinary person at a wedding, she'd wish that she would have the beautiful gowned that Brooke designed to wear, with her hair looking all nice, she wished that she would be the one that would be walking up to Lucas, making one of the biggest commitments in life, but all that she wished for had officially vanished as she grabbed the dress and put it on, being just the ordinary guest that she was.

XXXXXXXX

Lucas was sitting in the back room of the church, waiting for everything to come, hoping that he could just get everything over with.

"Hey kid," said someone walking into the room. As Lucas looked up his smile grew wide walking over to the person, giving them and big hug.

"Mmm… hey mom," he said greeting his mother

"How's my son doing on his big day? Nervous I assume"

"Yeah, you have no idea…"

"MOMMY!" came a scream from a little girl. Lucas chuckled as he saw his four-year old little sister run into the room. "LUKEY!" the little girl screamed as she ran up to her older brother in her flower girl dress, as Lucas picked her up spinning her around

"Lil'ster! You excited to see you're big brother get married?!"

With that Lily nodded furiously "Yeah!"

"Yeah?!" Lucas questioned as his sister stated to giggle. As he let her down she ran off into the church.

"Gods she's gotten big…" he stated" So mom, how have you been doing? Have you and Andy been doing well?"

"I'm good, and yes we've been doing well, thank you for asking… But how are you? Ahh...Why am I even asking you're getting married today! Of course you're well…God I can't believe this day has finally come… My son is getting married in just one hour…"

And with that one thing that his mother had just stated, fear washed through out his body…

XXXXXXXXX

As Peyton parked her car in the church parking lot, she sighed, "This is it" she said to herself. Peyton then got out of the car brushing off her dress walking up the steps walking into the church.

The church looked as beautiful as ever with so many different types of flowers Roses and Calla Lilies were the only ones that she could pick out from the variety.

She slightly smiled and walked around the familiar church, it was the same church Keith was supposed to get married in the day of his and Jules's wedding. She looked around at the many people, the people that she had pretty much grown up with except for the unfamiliar bride's side of the church.

"Hey Peyton" said a familiar voice. Peyton then turned around

"Hey Mouth, how are ya?" She said as she hugged him

"I'm good, how about you?" He said as he hugged back "You holding up?"

"Why does everyone think that I have to "Hold up"? I'm fine, this is Lucas and Lindsey's day and I'm for the both of them"

Mouth sighed and nodded not believing one word but acting like everything was fine "Alright… but I'll see you later I have to get up there with Luke, the wedding's about to start." Peyton nodded and waved as Mouth started to walk up to the Alter. As Mouth walked up there her eyes followed him, but as her eyes finally hit the Alter she couldn't help but look at Lucas. "God did he look amazing" did she think as she eyes looked at him up and down.

She sighed taking her eyes off of him in disappointment walking up to her seat in the second row pew.

Lucas was looking at his crowd, the crowd that he and Lindsey brought together to celebrate the wedding. As his eyes skimmed the crowed his eyes landed on a certain blond in the second row. "God she looks amazing" he thought but his thoughts were then interrupted but the sudden sound of an organ. His eye darted then to the center of the church looking down the aisle.

The crowd then stood. They were all looking in the same direction as Lucas, watching as the bridesmaids were walking down the aisle looking gorgeous in their pink gowns.

Peyton bit her lip, trying to hold back, and with that Brooke took her hand giving her a sympathetic look, almost as saying everything was going to be okay. Then it all ended for her, as the organist started to play the "Here Comes the Bride" tune as Lindsey started to walk down the aisle, with each step Lindsey took another piece of Peyton's heart was being ripped out.

As the tune ended, Lindsey walked up to Lucas and smiled, taking his hands as the priest began to speak.

Lucas bailey paid attention to the words that were coming out of the priest's mouth, deep in thought. He kept telling himself that he could do this, he kept telling himself that it was all going to be alright once you get this over with… but god was he wrong

"Do you Lucas Scott do you take Lindsey Strauss to be you're lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." Were the words that interrupted Lucas thoughts "What?!" he thought "We're up to this already?!" He then slightly glanced out into the crowd. Then someone finally spoke up in the crowd.

"I know we're not up to this part but I object" said Peyton, the only one standing up in the crowd. Lucas then turned to the crowd and looked at Peyton. This almost brought tears to his eyes but he did what he thought what was best.

"I'm sorry" he whispered lowly and turned back to Lindsey, slipping on the ring "I-I do" he says

Peyton then stands there wide eyed, tears rimming her eyes as she started to walk out of her seat, Brooke following her out. As she scurried down the aisle Lindsey finally spoke up and said something.

"No" she said as she started to tear as well. "I'm not going to do this… I'm not going to be the one you use so you can prove to yourself that you can let go… I'm sorry" she said and slips off the ring and drops it as she runs down the aisle.

With that nothing is heard in the church. Lucas scanned the crowd feeling more embarrassed than ever. He then follows them out, trying to figure out whom exactly to run after…

"Peyton!" said a yell from Brooke who at the moment was trying to catch up to her friend.

XXXXXXXX

Peyton then stopped when she got to her car leaning against it as she started to sob. "It's done Brooke" Peyton said in between sobs "He's done, we're done! For good… He said I do… I should have never let go cause I can't, I need him!"

Brooke then nodded walking up to her friend hugging her tightly. "I know Peyton, I know… it's gonna be okay though, I promise"

Peyton starts shaking her head furiously as her head was digging into Brooke's neck, "No Brooke, it's not… I can't live without him… I-I just can't."

"Well you don't have to…" said a voice from behind them

Peyton and Brooke then immediately looked behind them, with their eyes falling on none other than Lindsey.

"I ran out… I knew from the first time I met you that I wasn't going to be in the picture for the much longer" she said "The only reason he said "I do" up there is because he was trying to prove to himself that he could let go of you but we all know that he can't…"

"Lindsey I- I'm-"

"No, don't say it, there's no need to… so go on… go get him" Lindsey said cutting Peyton off. "I even said it to Lucas when I first met him; I was always a fan of Lucas and Peyton…"

"Thank you Lindsey but he's not just gonna whisk me up in his arms as I run up to him right after you ran out of his wedding"

Lindsey smiles and shook her head. "You'd be surprised at how much he changes him emotions, he still like a freak teenager, a human ping-pong ball"

Peyton smiles and chuckles a bit as she wipes away her tears "Yeah, he was always like that, Brooke constantly called him "Broody""

"Yeah I did, good times…"

"Well uh… I better get going and get out of this dress. Good luck Peyton"

"Thank you…"

With that Lindsey left.

"So P.Sawyer are you gonna listen to Lindsey or what? Go get him Peyton; I'll be in the church in a minute to see what's up with Hailey and the rest of the guys"

Peyton nods and goes to walk into the church. As she opens the door she bumps into a certain someone.

"Peyt-!"

As they Peyton falls on the ground from the impact of hitting the person she falls. When she looks up to see who it is she sees none other than Lucas Scott.

"Peyton, oi I'm so sorry!" he grabs his hand and lifts her up. "Peyton..."

"L-Luke," are the only words that can come out of her mouth.

"Peyton look… I'm sorry… I should have never done that, it wasn't the right thing to do, and it's just… I thought that you wanted to let go, based on the fact that you kissed Chase the other night and I-"

"Luke, its fine…" she said cutting him off from his rant of an apology.

"No it's not Peyton… I tried to hide my feelings for you by proposing to Lindsey but the fact is you were right that night at Tric Peyton, I love you… I still do and I always have… Lindsey was always my number two compared to you and I mean that… when you said that you were going to love me forever right before you left for L.A. I swore to myself the same thing, but I couldn't do that to Lindsey, I didn't wanna break her heart because I knew that she did love me… But what I'm trying to say Peyton, is that I love you, and now we can have that, the wedding is off and now… all I want to do is be with you…"

"Lucas…" Peyton sighed amazed at all the things that he just said

And with that Lucas took Peyton's face into his hands and slowly pressed his lips to hers, giving her a soft yet amazingly passionate kiss. The kiss that symbolized that Lucas and Peyton had finally reunited, but not only just that, that they would spend the rest of their lives together.

THE END,


End file.
